leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Miss Fortune/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Čím větší nebezpečí, tím vyšší odměna.“ Krása a nebezpečí: Obojí vystihuje Miss Fortune naprosto dokonale a v obojím se jí jen málokdo vyrovná. Patří mezi nejproslulejší lovce odměn v celém Bilgewateru. Svou reputaci získala díky zástupům padouchů, které dopadla nebo proděravěla jako řešeta. Burácející ozvěny jejích dvou pistolí, které se nesou nad ztemnělými doky a překupnickými doupaty, jsou vždy neklamným znamením, že se na bilgewaterské vývěsní tabuli objevilo nové oznámení o odměně. Příběh Související příběhy: * Ohnivý příliv * Stín a štěstěna Aktuální= Stejně jako ostatní, kteří se proslavili v klikatém, solí pokrytém labyrintu bilgewaterských uliček, má i Miss Fortune na rukou hodně cizí krve. Nebylo to tak ale vždycky. Dříve byla obyčejnou Sarah, milovanou dcerou věhlasné puškařky, která vedla pokojný život ve své dílně na osamělém ostrově. Mladá Sarah pomáhala své matce u výhně, pilovala křesadla, kalibrovala spouště či odlévala speciální, na zakázku objednané náboje. Její matka byla mezi výrobci zbraní legendou a její proslulé pistole se nacházely ve sbírkách mnoha bohatých šlechticů. Ovšem nezřídka po nich zatoužili i lidé s temnějšími úmysly a zkaženými srdci. Jedním z těch, kdo si na takovou zbraň dělal zálusk, byl mladičký bilgewaterský pirát známý jako Gangplank. Zpupně nakráčel před matku krásné Sarah a dožadoval se páru pistolí, jaké nikdo jiný nemá. Puškařka váhavě souhlasila a rok později se Gangplank pro své zbraně vrátil. Tvář měl ukrytou za rudým šátkem a ani jej nenapadlo, aby za svou objednávku zaplatil – přišel si je vzít násilím. Pistole, které matka mladé Sarah vyrobila, byly mistrovským dílem: dvojice nesmírně smrtících a přitom nádherných, mohutných bambitek. Když viděla, jaký krvelačný pirát se z Gangplanka stal, prohlásila, že pro někoho jako on jsou až příliš dobré. Gangplank se rozzuřil, popadl pistole a zabil ji jejími vlastními výrobky, načež je obrátil i proti jejímu manželovi a samotné Sarah. Pak celou dílnu zapálil a zbraně mrštil na zem se slovy, že pokud jsou příliš dobré pro něj, nebude je mít vůbec nikdo. Sarah se probudila svíjejíc se bolestí, se zlatými vlasy zbarvenými do ruda matčinou krví a s kulkami z pistole zarytými po obou stranách srdce. Vyplazila se z hořících trosek svého domova s poničenými zbytky pistolí přitisknutými ke krvácející hrudi. Tělo se časem uzdravilo, ovšem část její duše zůstala navěky uvězněná v matčině hořící dílně a žádné množství mýdla nedokázalo smýt jasně rudou krev z jejích vlasů – nebo se to tak alespoň povídá. Už navěky ji měly ze sna budit noční můry a běsy, ovšem Sarah se jim postavila se stravující posedlostí po pomstě. Opravila matčiny zbraně a začala shromažďovat veškeré dostupné informace o onom padouchovi s červeným šátkem a způsobu, jakým se dostal k moci, aby jej mohla jednoho dne zabít. Sarah se vydala do Bilgewateru a svého prvního člověka zabila jen několik málo minut poté, co vkročila na rozvrzané dřevěné molo – opilého piráta s galonem Myronovy žitné v žaludku, na jehož hlavu byla vypsaná odměna. Střelila ho, když se válel v deliriu u cesty, načež odvlekla jeho mrtvolu k vývěsní tabuli, ze které hned strhla tucet dalších oznámení. Během týdne byly všechny tyto odměny vyplacené a zločinci, kteří měli tu smůlu, že na Sarah narazili, byli buď po smrti, nebo v okovech. Rychle si ve všech bilgewaterských nálevnách a hráčských doupatech získala děsivou reputaci a začala si říkat Miss Fortune, aby vzbuzovala strach v těch, které pronásledovala, a aby zamaskovala pravý účel svého nemilosrdného tažení. Gangplank se nesměl dozvědět, že po něm pase; měla být jen dalším lovcem odměn z mnoha, kteří se toulali rušnými ulicemi Bilgewateru. V následujících letech se příběhy o Miss Fortune vyprávěly široko daleko, každý z nich obtížněji uvěřitelný než ten předchozí. O tom, jak jistého kapitána naučila tím nepříjemnějším způsobem, že na jeho šmátravé ruce není nikdo zvědavý, a sebrala mu jeho loď Sirénu. Jak velitele korzárské bandy Hedvábné dýky utopila v sudu jeho vlastního rumu. A jak šíleného Přístavního rozparovače vytáhla z jeho doupěte v břiše napůl vykuchaného leviatana ve Vražedných docích. Gangplank byl stále příliš mocný, než aby se mu mohla postavit otevřeně, a tak Miss Fortune strávila celé roky opatrnými přípravami a obklopila se úzkou, avšak věrnou skupinou spojenců a milenců, které hodlala využít pro svůj závěrečný úder. Ovšem pouhá Gangplankova smrt by Miss Fortune neuspokojila. Totálně jej ponížit a spálit na popel vše, co kdy miloval – jen to považovala lovkyně odměn s krvavými vlasy za dostatečnou odplatu. A ten den konečně přišel. Miss Fortune riskovala vše, když proti Gangplankovi otevřeně vystoupila. Sérií intrik a úskoků však docílila toho, že Mrtvá tůň ukotvená u nábřeží se změnila v planoucí pochodeň a samozvaný král Bilgewateru přišel o svůj trůn. A co bylo nejlepší, jeho pád viděl celý Bilgewater. Když je nyní Gangplank ze hry, každý pirátský kapitán a vůdce gangu se snaží zaujmout jeho místo. Bitva o Bilgewater začala. Bilgewaterské Bílé molo získalo své jméno díky vrstvě ptačího trusu, které jej pokrývalo od jednoho konce ke druhému, což se ostatně dá od místa posledního odpočinku mrtvých očekávat. Místní své zesnulé nepohřbívali, vraceli je moři. Byl to hromadný hrob bezvládných těl visících v chladných hlubinách pod stovkami kývajících se náhrobních bójek. V některých případech se jednalo jen o cedulky se jménem, jiné hřbitovní značky však byly malými uměleckými díly v podobě vynořujících se krakenů nebo svůdných mořských panen. Miss Fortune seděla na konci mola na prázdné bedně od rumu, s nohama zkříženýma a s odporným špačkem doutníku visícím od spodního rtu. V jedné ruce držela dlouhou dutou hadičku připojenou k napůl potopené rakvi splývající na hladině. V druhé svírala provaz, jenž vedl skrz rezavou kladku a jehož konec byl přivázán k víku rakve. Obě pistole měla v pouzdrech u pasu, z nichž je mohla během okamžiku tasit. Měsíční paprsky se stěží prodíraly mlhou valící se od moře a propůjčovaly zašpiněné mořské hladině barvu tabákové žluti. Střechy na nábřeží hustě lemovala hejna mrchožravých racků, což bylo vždy dobré znamení. Moc dobře poznali, že se chystá hostina. „Už bylo na čase,“ zašeptala, když se z úzké uličky zanesené horou odpadků vynořil dohola ostříhaný muž v plášti z dračích šupin. V jeho stopách cupitalo hejno přístavních krys se zuby ostrými jako jehly; doufali, že to je opilec, který co nevidět padne a bude pro ně představovat příjemné zpestření jídelníčku. Ten muž se jmenoval Jakmunt Zyglos a byl jedním z Pomalovaných bratří. Každý korzár, který za něco stál, se mohl pochlubit nějakým tetováním, ale Zyglos měl každičký kousek těla pokreslený štíry, jmény milenek a lodí, které potopil, a mužů, jež kdy zavraždil. Jeho kůže byla dokonalou zpovědí. Pevným krokem vstoupil na molo, oči mu však ostražitě kmitaly ze strany na stranu, čímž prozrazovaly, že jeho sebejistota je jen pouhá maska. Prsty svíral na jílci dlouhé šavle s ostřím posetým žraločími zuby, která mu visela nízko u pasu. Na zádech měl navíc pušku – bachratou karabinu s hlavní lemovanou skleněnými trubičkami. „Kde je?“ vyštěkl Zyglos. „Tvrdila jsi, že ho přivedeš.“ „To je piltoverská magitechnická karabina?“ zeptala se zvědavě, ostentativně ignorujíc jeho dotaz. „Odpověz mi, u ďasa!“ „Nejdřív ty,“ řekla Miss Fortune a mírně povolila kladku, takže se rakev ponořila o trochu víc. „Konec konců, nejsem si tak docela jistá, jak je tahle dýchací hadička dlouhá, a ty bys určitě nechtěl, aby tvému bratříčkovi došel vzduch, že ne?“ Zyglos se nadechl a ona viděla, jak z něj napětí pozvolna mizí. „Jo, sakra, je z Piltoveru,“ řekl, sundal zbraň z ramene a pozvedl ji, drže ji za chránič spouště. „Asi pěkně drahá,“ poznamenala Miss Fortune. „Zrovna ty bys to měla vědět nejlíp,“ ušklíbl se. Povolila provaz o další kousek. Z nyní zcela ponořené rakve unikl pramínek bublinek. Zyglos okamžitě změnil tón a zvedl ruce do vzduchu. „Dobře! Dobře!“ zvolal. „Je tvoje. Vytáhni ho. Prosím.“„Půjdeš bez řečí?“Zyglos se bezradně uchechtl. „A mám snad na výběr?“ zeptal se. „Potopila jsi moje lodě a pobila všechny mý chlapy. Celá moje rodina je kvůli tobě v chudobinci nebo v šatlavě, a kvůli čemu? Kvůli jedný ukradený bouchačce? Kvůli odměně?“ „Od každého trochu, a ještě něco k tomu.“„Tak jakou mám pro tebe cenu, mrcho?“„V penězích? Pět set stříbrných hadů.“ „Celej tenhle masakr byl jenom kvůli mizernejm pěti stovkám?“ „O krk nepřijdeš kvůli penězům. Ale kvůli tomu, že patříš mezi Gangplankovy věrné spojence,“ oznámila mi klidně Miss Fortune. „Proto tě zabiju.“ „Zabiješ mě? Počkej, v zatykači stojí, že mě chtějí živýho!“ „To je pravda, ale já se nikdy neřídila pokyny doslova,“ pokrčila Miss Fortune rameny a pustila provaz i dýchací hadičku. Rakev se ponořila do temnoty mezi mrtvoly vznášející se v hlubinách a zanechávala za sebou divoký rej bublinek. Zyglos vykřikl bratrovo jméno a rozběhl se k ní, tasíc za běhu šavli. Počkala, až od ní byl na plivnutí daleko, načež tasila své pistole a vystřelila z obou hlavní najednou. Jedna kulka mu proletěla okem, druhá mířila přímo do srdce. Miss Fortune vyplivla zbytek doutníku do moře a odfoukla kouř stoupající z ústí obou pistolí. „Sebeobrana,“ začala si s úsměvem nacvičovat falešnou historku pro strážce zákona. „Ten blázen se na mě vrhnul s tou svou zubatou šavlí. Neměla jsem na výběr.“ Miss Fortune se sklonila, aby zvedla ze země cennou magitechnickou karabinu. Několikrát ji otočila v rukou. Na její vkus byla až příliš lehká, ale jednalo se o vskutku umělecký kousek, navíc neskutečně smrtící. V koutku úst se jí na okamžik objevil náznak úsměvu, když si vzpomněla na teplo staré dílny, vůni mazacího oleje a jemný dotyk matčiny ruky na rameni. Povzdechla si a vyhnala tu vzpomínku z hlavy dřív, než ji mohla bodnout u srdce. Mrštila zbraň do vody, aby dělala společnost mrtvým. Konec konců, moře si žádalo svou daň, a v tomto směru nelhala – ta karabina opravdu stála celé jmění. Postavila se a zvolna vykročila zpátky k Bilgewateru. Věděla, že by měla do vody svalit i Zyglosovu mrtvolu, ale přístavní krysy a mrchožraví rackové taky potřebovali něco jíst, ne? A čerstvé maso bylo na Bílém molu vzácnou pochoutkou. |-| Starý= Aby jste se mohli plavit po mořích v Runeteře musíte vlastnit slušnou loď a posádku, která už má něco za sebou. Sarah Fortune, dobře respektovaná (někteří by řekli i legendární) nájemná lovkyně z Bilgewater, byla schopna dosáhnout tohoto všeho hned po jejích šestnáctých narozeninách. Žádná práce nebyla natolik obtížná nebo nebezpečná pro její půvab nebo pro její proslulé využívání jejích francouzských pistolí, "Shock and Awe" (Šok a Hrůza). Její úspěchy jí vydělali tolik peněz, že si koupila svou vlastní loď... s menším flirtováním a sváděním samozřejmě. Miss Fortune ale neměla vždy až takové štěstí. Když byla malá, obchodní lodě začaly jezdit i přes její tichý domov na ostrově Blue Flame. Obchodní cesty ale přinesly i pirátství a obyvatelé ostrova z toho časem zešíleli a začali drancovat. Jednoho dne se Sarah vrátila domů a uslyšela křik a střelbu. Její dveře od bytu byly rozbité a uvnitř viděla její matku ležící v kaluži krve. Někdo náhle udeřil Sarah do hlavy a upadla do bezvědomí hned vedle její matky. Poslední věc kterou si pamatovala byli útočníkovy rudé oči. Miss Fortune od té doby něvěří žádnému pirátovi. I přesto se spojila se známým Gangplankem (jediný kapitán který odolal jejímu půvabu) kvůli Bilgewateru. Její dva cíle: Sjednotit lid Bilgewateru do velké, silné a nezávislé společnosti a najít piráta, který zabil její matku. Za tímto účelem Miss Fortune vstoupila do League of Legends, aby vyměnila své bojové schopnosti za bohatství a vliv - dvě věci které ji snad pomůžou dosáhnout obou cílů. de:Miss Fortune/Background en:Miss Fortune/Background es:Miss Fortune/Historia fr:Miss Fortune/Historique pl:Miss Fortune/historia ru:Miss Fortune/Background sk:Miss Fortune/Background Kategorie:Příběh